Harry Potter and the Legends Untold
by waths4523
Summary: What if the world thought Harry was a squib? What if he gets his letter to Hogwarts the year of the Triwizard Tournament? When will the madness of Harry Potter stop? Features a strong, smart Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I promised another story, and here it is. I'll try to update every week and a half to two weeks, but it will depend because I have camps and football this summer. So, enjoy.**

**Harry Potter and the Legend Unknown**

**By Waths4523**

**Chapter One: Of Some Answers and Many More Questions**

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. If you asked most people they would say that it was a perfect neighborhood. Great lawns, friendly people, and close to exceptional schools. But Number Four held a secret inside its walls.

That secret's name is Harry Potter, and to him, Number Four Privet Drive is torture.

The family that he lives with is enough to drive any sane person straight to the loony bin. Everything they did was so…. Normal. They woke up at the exact same time every day, had the same breakfast at the same time everyday, and they all came home from school and work each day at the same time.

It drove Harry mad sometimes. The only divergence to this schedule was when Harry and Dudley where at school, Vernon was at work and Petunia was at one of her Gossip Meetings. So basically the only time they didn't see each other for dinning was lunch.

The rest of the meals, Harry had to cook. Which wasn't so bad, at least for him. Being forced to learn to cook at the age of four by Petunia gave him an odd love for cooking.

Sure, when you can barely reach over the stove and are forced to eat smaller portions than the rest of the family it takes the love out cooking, but he got over it. He always called it one of those, "Familiarity breeds contempt," kind of things.

Although, he wouldn't mind if his uncle and cousin would each lose about two hundred pounds.

The topic of his 'uncle' brought up the fact that Harry was supposed to be outside doing yard work for him right now. That was one of the few mercies that he got from his uncle. He had to cut the grass then water it, trim the hedges and pull weeds from Petunia's garden twice a week but only when most of the neighbors weren't looking or were at work.

Why you might ask? It was for the simple fact that if they were to look outside and see a boy who looked to be about eleven (when he was actually almost thirteen) who had faded bruises every where doing all that yard work in the hot summer sun then going inside and doing most of the work there, it would raise questions. Questions that the Dursley's didn't want to answer, with the worst of them being, "Do they abuse you, son?"

As Harry walked into the storage shed that housed the lawn mower, he began to think on that question. Sure they never full-on beat the tar out of him, but they were much more subtle. It would be a careless work like "Freak," here from Petunia, or a bruise on the chest and leg from Vernon there, but nothing that was overly visible.

The real pain came from Dudley. Him and his "Gang", as he called them would sometimes sneak up on Harry and slug him. Other times they would chase him around the neighborhood just for fun. Even though Harry was scrawny and short for his age, he was fast. He mostly was able to out run them, but on the off chance they would catch him by running him into a corner, he would come limping home with a busted eye or a bruised lip or even a broken arm. The craziest things about these times were that when ever he had a really serious or painful injury like something broken, it would always be mostly healed by the following morning.

Almost like magic, Harry mused.

It was just a joking thought, but the very words stirred something deep in his mind. Like a memory that he knew was there but couldn't seem to trace to back to its origin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in a few seconds, Harry managed to find the memory. It was of a pale boy with dark hair in front of a mirror hissing to a portrait on the wall behind him.

As soon as the image started, it was over. To Harry, it almost seemed like it wasn't even his memory but yet; it felt oddly comforting and familiar. Like he had been missing something in his life and it was finally filled now.

As Harry left the shed with the push mower in front of him, he was startled when a large, majestic, grey owl landed on the mower almost even with his face. The worst part- to Harry- was that the owl was carrying a letter? If it could even be descried as that, in its beak.

Deciding on an impulse, after analyzing the letter for danger of course, he chose to open it. Little did he see his uncle pull up the drive way for a quick lunch.

Once Harry turned the letter over, he noticed that the seal was that of a Snake, Lion, Badger and a Raven all around a large H.

After break said seal, Harry pulled the two letters inside it out. Using his quick thinking, he decided to read the first letter first, as it looked like it was maybe an introductory letter.

Opening the letter, Harry quickly read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your fourth year._

_In the next letter you will find and enclosed supply list, along with a ticket for the Hogwarts Express._

_Term starts on September 1__st__, and we await you owl replying back no later than July 31__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Finishing the letter, Harry noticed the owl fly off. _Guess it thinks its job is done, he thought to himself._

After a few more seconds, the weight of the contents of the letter start to sink in.

"What! I'm a wizards and magic is real?" Harry whispers out loud. "The Dursley's always said that magic wasn't real, so maybe they were lying about…"

But Harry didn't get to finish that train of thought as the back door opened and in its threshold was the massive girth of Vernon Dursley. Apparently he had seen him reading the letter and the owl fly off.

"What the Devil do you think you're doing boy! You good for nothing freak. I should pound you right now and make you forget about all this magic nonsense. Fat load of good it did for your idiotic parents."

Once he finished that sentence, something snapped inside of Harry. It felt like a dam had been holding back thousands of gallons of water and had been just now been opened.

He let it go all the power and energy at once, and that's when the shit hit the wall…

**A/N: I know this wasn't a real chapter. It's a prologue for the real story. The actual first chapter should be out in about two or three weeks. Until then, favorite, review (or flame) this chapter as much as you like.**

**-Waths4523**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back for round two. Woo-hoo! Thanks for all who reviewed and alerted me. Keep it up! One quick thing I need to address before the story goes on; I had someone PM me about the fact that I cussed first chapter and that I shouldn't because I'm only 14. Well my answer is- who gives a flip? Teenagers cuss. A lot. Also since Harry is going to be colder than normal, he will too. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius behind harry potter. If I was, why would I write FanFiction for my own stories?**

What would you do if you woke up in a dark, white walled room that you have never been in before and a bed that wasn't yours?

Well if you're most people, you would either scream bloody murder; or you would cuss, spit and punch your way out.

But Harry Potter isn't like most normal people. Firstly, because he lives in a cupboard under the stairs in his aunt and uncle's house. And that just barely scratches the surface- for Harry James Potter was a wizard. Except, he didn't know it.

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. It was almost like a migraine. He knew he could ignore it because pain was nothing new to him, but this was different pain. It was like a roar inside his head and it was starting to annoy him.

"Damn, I feel like a firecracker went off in my head," Harry mumbled to himself while rubbing his temples.

"I believe I can maybe tell you why you feel that way," a detached voice sounds from the corner. Just after the voice said that, the lights some how came on.

"What? Where the hell did you come from?" Harry answered back coldly.

"No need for venom, Harry. I am just trying to help you."

"How do you know my name? You better explain yourself or I swear ill…" Harry got cut off in the middle of his sentence by the loud banging coming from the end of the hall? Infirmary?

"I believe I can answer that," said an arrogant voice right in front of his bed. The man that it belonged to was a tall man, but not lanky. He was well muscled with powerful grey eyes and blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. All in all, a very intimidating person- and the fact that he had a black staff with a snake at the top helped him out too.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I have come to take you away. We are related so I assure you that it's safe. Don't listen to Dumbledore if he says anything against me," the last sentence was said in a whisper, so that only Harry could hear.

Harry also picked up something in what this Malfoy man said. The name Dumbledore sounded like a fun word. You know, like a word that you always wanted to say, like bubbles. But the actual Dumbledore seemed just awkward. He had snow white hair that went to the small of his back, with a white Santa Claus beard to match. He wore half-moon glasses that looked like they went out of style in the eighteen hundreds. To top it all off he had a broken nose and wore midnight blue robes. The most normal thing about him was his blue eyes. Harry's first impression of him when he walked into his line of sight was of a senile old man. The other man, Lucius, seemed nice though. Or at least nicely dressed. He has had on a black suit with a green vest. Very sharp.

After his first mental run down of the two men, he decided that he liked the younger man because he looked sane and he did say that they were family so that must have some meaning.

Family. What an odd word to Harry. Right now, he hates his. Well, he always hated them, but now he hates them more than ever. When he was little, he used to always want someone to come and take him away. To just love him. That was all he wanted. Of course, that was before it happened.

The "it" in question was a day that started out like any other. He was walking home from school after another typical Friday. Receiving back his test, like he always did at the end of the week, he was slowly plucking his way home to his "house." The reason he was going slowly was because he didn't want to face his guardians. He had got another C on his test and they would surely be mad again, then again, they would get mad if he got an A just because he out did Dudley. He of course could make all A's, but he didn't because of Vernon. He was unusually smart for his age, but always had to hide it.

Caught in his wanderings, he almost missed seeing his cousin come around the corner with and evil smile on his face. Luckily he managed to see him out of the corner of his eye. Seeing his escape route, he ran to the park that was just a few blocks away and scrambled up a tree. Thinking he was safe, Harry leaned back against a branch with his legs dangling in the air.

Out of no where he felt his leg being pulled and himself falling. His only thought before he hit the ground was that Dudley finally had used a stratagem that beat Harry.

Landing right on his back and having his breath knocked out of him was bad, but the kick to the ribs while he was down was just dirty. Once Harry could breathe again, and heard Dudley and his cronies' horse laughing, all Harry saw was red. He knew that he had to hurt him, make him pay for what he did. Out of no where he felt this odd tingling in his hands. It almost felt like the times when he turned his teacher's hair blue, or suddenly appeared on the school roof, or even those couple of times when he could change his hair length just by wishing it; but no. this tingling felt more powerful, like it was just waiting in the back ground to be used. The next thing he knew, a concussion blast came from no where, his cousin is flat on his fat arse, and he was starting to see black.

Harry woke up in his broom cupboard sometime later, and knew that something in him had changed. He decided then and there that he wouldn't give two shits about his family any more. Or anyone that he thought was weaker than him, for that matter. Which is why he found himself become more of a loner that day, not that he wasn't already one mind you, he just became worse.

He had found that until he saw the blonde haired man in front of him that he had never respected someone. But the person in front of him was an enigma. He just seemed to give an aura of strength, while the senile old bat just seemed like the old substitute teacher that was a total pushover.

Caught up in his memories, he didn't catch anything of the two men's conversation until he heard, "He will come with me Albus and that's that. I have a form singed by the Minister of Magic permitting him to come with me. You can not change that." The man named Lucius apparently had said that, and Harry decided that he agreed with him.

"I assure you Lord Malfoy that he will be safe here. I insist that he…" but Dumbledore was cut off abruptly by Harry.

Choosing on a whim, Harry decided that he wanted to go with the man that he was apparently related to. Interrupting the old man, Harry quickly said, "It's ultimately my choice and I have deiced that I will be going with the person I am related to. Nothing you say will change my mind, but before I go, I must know where is Orion?"

Noting the confusion on the two men's faces Harry said, "Orion is my snake. I was at the zoo with my cousin one day when I found him lying in the sun. Apparently he had just escaped from his cage and was originally from America. I think he said that he was a Cottonmouth. He agreed to come home with me and he's been my friend since I was eleven. He is always around my arm and now he is not. I will ask just one more time, where is Orion?" Forcing some of his anger into his words like he did when Dudley made him mad, he noted that he saw a flicker of surprised and fear in the senile man's eyes, but not the blonde's.

Sensing that his master and friend was upset, Orion climbed up the bed from the floor where he landed when Harry was unconscious and placed on the bed. _Masster, I am right here. Pleassse calm down. _Finally hearing and feeling his only friend's weight once more against his stomach, he calmed down in an instant.

"Sorry about the outburst, I'm just always used to him being on my arm," Harry mumbled quietly, not really used to apologizing.

Both men having finally gotten over there internal shock of Harry being able to speak to snakes, Lucius answered him, "It's fine, Harry. Just get ready and we will go to my manor at once."

After the two men left, Harry quickly changed, grabbed Orion and walked to the doors at the end of the hall where they men where standing.

"Let's go Harry. Once you have taken a nap and gotten settled, I will try to explain everything,." Lucius said to Harry as he turned to walk out the massive front doors.

As Harry started to walk with Mr. Malfoy, he stopped once he heard Dumbledore shout out one last warning, "If anything happens Harry, just saw 'Fawkes' and I shall be there." Shaking off the last comment as babbling, he ran to catch up to Lucius who was impatiently tapping his foot.

"We will be traveling by Portkey," He said while pulling out a golden stone. "Place your hand here now."

As Harry did this, he felt a jerk behind the navel and the sensation of being pulled somewhere rapidly. Once the feeling stopped, Harry unhappily noted that he was on his but in a rather expensive looking green and silver room.

"That tends to happen the first few times. You will get used to it though. There is a dreamless sleep potion by the bed. I suggest you take it and get some sleep for tomorrow will be a busy day," and with that, Lucius turned and left the room.

Noticing that he was indeed very tired, Harry kicked off his shoes and socks, placed his glasses on the rich mahogany wood bed side table and laid down in his bed.

Dethatching Orion from his stomach and mumbling a quick good night, Harry preceded to drink the tasteless potion. He had fallen into Morpheus' grasp even before his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: This will be the last short chapter, I promise. Next chapter should be up at the end of July or start of August. As always, make sure your review, favorite, follow or even flame this story! I want to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks again,**

**Waths4523**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! After almost three years, I'm finally posting again! I've actually made a new account because I didn't really like what was on this one, but you should go check it out! I've just posted a new one shot about the night Sirius broke out of Azkaban. The username is ****_SteelGuardian24_****. Hope to see you all on the new account!**


End file.
